Transit Woes
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: A Grillows tale that came to me while sitting on a crowded city bus. You never know what sort of situations your beloved characters get themselves into when dealing with sudden changes after a long shift (I did say shift, right?).


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters but I wish I did because then I would put Grissom and Catherine together the way that it should be.

**Synopsis:** Catherine & Grissom are resorted to talking the public transit home one morning from shift. Things get hot and heavy, and possibly won't make it to the bedroom. Yes there is Smut, but it's Grillows that's just expected! 3

I know I haven't written a story for here in a very long time but I've been busy with school and life. I could not avoid writing this story idea once it popped into my head while I was on my way home from University on an over packed bus this evening. Had to share hope you enjoy, if you do, you know the drill **review, review review!**

Thanks

Bookworm-gurl 3 xo

**Transit Woes**

Catherine was sitting in the break room looking over the repair order for her truck from her mechanic feeling a migraine hitting her. The whole front end of her vehicle needed to be replaced since her irresponsible seventeen year old daughter smashed into a telephone pole on Las Vegas Boulevard last week. Thankfully her daughter and best friend were all right, they were wearing seatbelts and the accident was not Lindsey's fault, some asshole ran a red and instead of hitting the other car Lindsey picked the telephone pole.

Catherine was thankful that she did not have a five thousand medical bill on top of her two thousand dollar mechanics bill, but this was just ridiculous. Catherine was seriously considering trading in her SUV for a slightly used car from the used car lot on The Strip. Catherine closed her eyes and rubbed her sore temples, she had just finished another double shift, was exhausted, stressed and starving, but needed to wait for her boss Gil Grissom to finish his supervisor duties so he could catch a ride home with him this evening.

The rest of the team had already convened at the nearby diner that they frequented for morning breakfast and she and Grissom were to meet them there to unwind after such a long and drawn out shift. Catherine knew she probably should have caught a ride with one of them, but then she got distracted with this huge mechanics bill that came in for her and wanted to vent on her own before rejoining her colleagues.

"Do you have a migraine?" Grissom's voice came from the entrance to the break room, which startled Catherine out of her comatose state. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you,"

"It's okay, but yeah, I feel a migraine coming on, look at what the mechanic wants to charge me to have the front end of my vehicle fixed?" Catherine stated as she pushed the bill her colleagues face. Grissom's eyes widening was enough of a reaction to satisfy her. "Can't the department just give me a brand new vehicle and write this one off." She sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes.

" If they could do that, then we would not have all this fancy lab equipment we use on a daily basis. Can't you try to reason with the mechanic and see if he can cut you some slack?"

"If only, are you ready to go for breakfast with the rest of the team? They are patiently waiting for you to join them,"

"Yeah, lets go, I don't think either of us need to spend another waking moment in this place for awhile." Grissom stated as they headed down the hall towards the main lot.

There was not a single car in the parking lot for the day shift had not begun to arrive yet. Catherine and Grissom walked through the bare parking lot towards Grissom's truck as he clicked the unlock button on his remote and his headlights flashed twice in the daybreak sky. As the two CSI's approached the vehicle Catherine noticed something a little odd on the drivers side, it looked to be a bit lower to the ground than the passenger side.

"Uh, Grissom, I think you have a problem," Catherine stated as the got closer and it was now evident that the two tires on the drivers side of the vehicle were slashed and deflated.

"God damn it! I guess we both are having vehicle problems," Grissom sighed as he knelt down to inspect the damage, like any good criminalist. 'Oh yeah they have been slashed, with a screwdriver or a knife, damn teenagers,"

"Do you want to call a cab?" Catherine asked as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair feeling the grease of not being able to take a shower for two days. Nobody said being a criminalist was a clean and pretty job.

"Yeah I guess so, do you know a company we could call?"

Catherine dug out her cell phone from her purse and quickly died the number for "Lucky 7 Cab Co." as she listened to the phone ringing in her ear. After five rings the phone line just went dead. Catherine checked her phone and she had battery power, so she tried the number again. This time the number was busy. _Strange, never had this happen before_.

"I think there is something wrong with their phone lines, do you know of a company that I can try and see?" Catherine asked as she could see the exhaustion in her bosses face, he did not want to be standing out here any more than she did.

"No, but I know the city bus comes by here soon, do you just want to hop on that?" Grissom suggested as he looked at Catherine's raised eyebrow, "What? Do you have a problem with public transit?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah, I mean it's public transit! There has to be another way, let me call information and get another cab number."

"Cat, by the time you do that, wait for the cab, pay the man, we could get there for a quarter of the price and the time by taking the bus. I would have never guessed the great Catherine Willows was scared of public transit."

Catherine gave Grissom the evil eye, "I'm not scared, I just don't like it, but I see you point. Where is the nearest bus stop from here?"

"Just down the road a bit, I think one comes by here in the next 5 minutes, we should try and catch that." Grissom stated and started to walk towards the sidewalk leaving his disabled vehicle in the parking lot to the Crime Lab.

Catherine sighed. There was no point in trying to argue because she was not going to win so she trudged along behind her boss; trying to catch up to his long strides down the deserted sidewalk. At six in the morning most of the partiers were already in their hotel rooms and those that worked were either there or on their way in their vehicles. The Las Vegas Strip was lined with vehicles the four lanes of traffic backed up to almost a stand still from one light to the next. There was a double-decker bus system called "The Deuce" that went up and down the Las Vegas strip at least a dozen or more times a day and it was the bus that was going to get them up to the diner that was close to Fremont Street to meet the rest of the gang.

The desert heat was just beginning to wake up as Catherine and Grissom stood at the deserted bus stop waiting for the next double-decker bus to come by and pick them up. All Catherine could think about was the damn mechanics bill that she was going to have to figure out a way to deal with somehow and the fact that her seventeen-year-old daughter was going to be going to school within the next ninety minutes.

The double-decker bus was finally coming into view as it slowly made it's way up through the line of traffic along the Vegas Strip to its next stop. After a few minutes, which felt like at least fifteen the bus came to a stop in front of the two CSI's, as the doors opened to let them on. They both paid their three dollars to get an all day pass for the bus, even though this was a once in a blue moon ride and made their way to the back of the bus.

The bus was already packed full of people, mostly those that lived in Vegas, but Catherine could pick out the early bird tourists in a matter of seconds. She used to make her living off those people when they came into the clubs. They had the idea of "go big or go home" when they came to Vegas and would drop thousands of dollars in one night on one girl in the French Palace. When Catherine used to work there the girls always longed for a tourist to come into the place and have his way with any of the girls in the club.

Grissom and Catherine walked down the slender isle as far as they could until people sitting at the back of the bus stopped them. Grissom grabbed onto the metal bar that ran along the side of the bus as the bus jerked forward beginning it's run down the strip. Catherine was not quick enough to grab the bar and lost her balance falling back into her boss, her hands bracing his waist to keep her up right. The two of them locked eyes; both of them could see the desire sunken into the blue hues. Catherine quickly moved her hand away and broke her glance from her best friend and boss before she would not be able to resist planting a kiss on his pouty lips.

"Uh sorry Griss, I didn't-" Catherine muttered trying to not think of her best friend in a sexual way for the time being.

"It's okay, the bus jerks a lot, just thought I should warn you," Grissom replied, trying not to think of Catherine's touch, the gaze in her eyes. He was not the only one that wanted to take this to the next level.

_ That's not the only thing I want to jerk_, Catherine thought to herself as she grabbed the metal pole that was cold on her sweaty hands. She wanted Grissom, she had wanted him years ago, but never acted on her instincts. She was always preoccupied with someone else. First it was Eddie, then it was the bar owner, then Keppler, then Detective Vartran, none of those relationships ever ending in a nice way. Catherine just believed that she was cursed to have bad relationships for her life because of her father and his evil way. Catherine never wanted to chance destroying her and Grissom's relationship they have both cherished for so many years with making it become romantically awkward.

However, the thought of having Grissom wake up beside her in bed, seeing his beautiful eyes and wonderful smile every time before going to work placed a sense of warmth in her body. She had wanted to touch him, to feel him inside of her for so long, but she knew how impersonal he was. The very thought of human contact for Grissom probably scared the shit out of him and Catherine would not be surprised. However, what did surprise her was the look that she got back from her older colleague, it was evident that he liked the close proximity just as much as she did.

The bus jerked to a hard stop once again to let more people on the bus but no one else was getting off. Catherine gripped the metal pole she was grasping hard to make sure she would not topple into Grissom once again, but her claustrophobia was beginning to set in when the bus began to fill up, their bodies only centimeters away from hers. Instinctively Catherine reached with her free hand for Grissom's to squeeze it tight to know that she was not alone in a sea of people.

Grissom was surprised by this move; he had never held hands with Catherine before, even when they were first friends twenty-five years ago. He did know however, that she was claustrophobic and believed that it was because of this that she was grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. Grissom had longed to hold Catherine, he wanted to touch her, caress her, and be with her every waking moment of the day. He loved the sparkle in her eyes, the smile on her lips, the curves of her body, the smell of her perfume. To him she was a goddess and he wanted her more than ever.

Catherine pushed her body against Grissom, not able to avoid the close proximity on the bus. Her hand that was holding onto the metal pole moved to Grissom's shoulder as she looked into his deep blue eyes again, her tongue moving across her lips. She could tell that Grissom wanted her just as much as she wanted him. The bus turned the corner as Catherine was pushed fro behind her further into Grissom's strong arms, Catherine could not suppress a gasp when she could feel Grissom's bulge growing bigger and harder.

"Someone's excited," Catherine, whispered in his ear, she watched as Grissom's body shiver at her breath on his ear.

"Are you sure you want to go to breakfast," Grissom whispered back as the bus jerked again, his body pushing against Catherine's and he could see in her eyes that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Why don't we skip breakfast, go to your place, to cure both or cravings,"

Grissom and Catherine spent the next twenty minutes on the crowded bus, entwined within one another, partly because they wanted to and the other part was because they had no choice. When the bus was a block away from Grissom's townhouse the couple quickly made there way through the sea of people and back out into the desert heat and less crowded sidewalks. The walked, holding hands down the street to Grissom's townhouse, both of them trying to quicken their steps to get their as quick as they can.

Grissom fumbled with his keys in his pocket, as he got closer to the front door. He could feel Catherine's hands wandering around his waist, snaking between his legs as he tried to open the front door to his town house. He wanted her so bad, and knew that she did too. The sexual tension between the two of them was indescribable; they needed each other right then and there. The minute the door was opened Catherine pushed Grissom in through the doorway and kicked the door shut with her foot.

Catherine wasted no time in kissing Grissom on the lips, wanting to feel his lips on hers for the longest time. She moved her lips down his jawbone, across his neck, nipping and nibbling with playful hurt. Grissom had imagined what this was going to be like. He wanted to be dominated by this wonderful goddess, he had wanted to kiss her, run his hands down her body, through her beautiful blonde hair and over the curves of her ass.

Catherine slammed him into the wall, pressing her body against his, feeling his erection pierce her thigh between their clothes. She slid her hands down his chest, feeling his body tremble under her touch. Catherine decided they were both wearing too many clothes. She moved her hands down to his pant buckle, undoing the belt and button and sliding the zipper down slowly. She pushed the pants down his legs as they pooled on the floor, her hand grazing against his hard penis, now fully erect through his boxers.

"Oh God Catherine," Grissom whispered in her ear has he kissed her neck, roaming his hands around her body.

"I want you Grissom, now," she soothed as she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, her mouth kissing down his chest as she playfully bit and nipped as she made her way down his body.

"Let's move this to the bedroom shall we,"

Grissom led Catherine down the hallway, passed the many cases he had full of butterflies and other insects and through his kitchen and to his bedroom. He pushed her playfully onto the bed, slipping off her pants and shirt in record time admiring the beauty he uncovered. Catherine licked her lips, waiting to see what Grissom was going to do to her. Grissom wasted no time in pouncing on top of Catherine like a wild animal and kissing down her body, his hands roaming around her breasts that were still cupped in her red lace bra. He snaked his hands around to her back and unclasped the bra with a flick on his fingers as it fell down her body.

"You're so beautiful Catherine," he whispered as be gently nipped and sucked on her nipples watching as she squirmed on the bed under him.

Catherine moaned as she could feel his lips making their way down her stomach, her heart rate increasing and the breathing becoming more rapid with every lingering touch he placed on her body. She bucked her hips towards him, showing him how much she wanted him inside of her right now. Grissom could tell that Catherine was through with foreplay, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. He moved his erect shaft across her thighs watching her body tremble with excitement, her beautiful blue eyes closed as she was trying to stop herself from being pushed over the edge at that very moment.

"Open your eyes, I want to see your inner beauty," Grissom mumbled as his lips made his way between her legs, his eyes trained on hers waiting to see the blue sparkle in the sun filled room.

Catherine did what she was told, opening her eyes to see Grissom in-between her legs that were straddled across the bed open and ready. She could see the smile on his lips as he ran his tongue against the walls of her vagina, her body quivering under his gentle touch. She moaned even louder, her hands running up and down her thighs and through his salt and pepper hair hoping that he would penetrate her soon.

"Gil, I…I need you…I need you now," she gasped trying her best to fight the orgasm that was building in her body.

"I love you Catherine," Gil whispered as he gently pushed the tip of his erect penis inside of her wet vagina, watching as she moaned and groaned her eyes glued on his.

"I…I love you to Gil," she managed to say as Gil began to push deeper inside her going slowly at first and then began to quicken the pace.

It did not take long for Catherine to follow the pace, both of them moaning and moving as one fluid motion. Catherine tried to keep her eyes open and focused on the beautiful man on top of her, the man that she wanted to be inside her for so many years, the man that she had always loved since the moment she laid eyes on his baby face, his kind eyes, and gentle smile. She knew, right then and there, that Gil had wanted her just as much as she loved him, both of them were to afraid to tell each other their real desires, it wasn't until a series of unfortunate events and a crowded city bus later than they were finally in the next step of their relationship.

It did not take long after they began to quicken the pace for both Grissom and Catherine to come to their climaxes. Catherine could feel Gil release his seed inside her tight walls as she could feel the warm liquid flowing from her own orgasm. Grissom stared at the beautiful creature he had on his bed and smiled as he collapsed beside her on the bed, trying to catch his breath and any ounce of energy that was left in his exhausted body. Catherine turned over to her side, staring at Grissom, running her finger along his cheek and kissing him on his lips feeling his warm breath expel onto her flushed face.

"God damn that was amazing," Catherine breathed as she snuggled in close to Grissom, wanting to be close to him, never wanting this moment to end.

"That good huh?" Grissom breathed as he wrapped an arm around his new lover.

"Gil, I never knew, you wanted, more than friendship, I never knew," Catherine stopped and stared into his eyes, making sure there was no hint of falsehood, "That you wanted a romantic relationship."

"Catherine I've loved you since the day I set eyes on you in the French Palace dancing up on stage. Even though I knew you were Eddie's girl I still imagined you with me instead of him, and never thought you wanted the same, you never came after me, so I thought you were never interested."

"Oh I was interested, but I never thought you were, so I backed off."

"Amazing what a crowded city bus will do to a relationship," Gil replied as Catherine smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Everything was finally falling into place.


End file.
